Bonding Or Not
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Filled another prompt on the YJAM: Prompt: So we all know that Red Arrow and Artemis have a very Grr-IhateYou-I'mJealous-IDon'tTrustYou relationship and all but I'd think they'd have to work together at some point.. They realize they have common interess
1. Chapter 1

_Another fill for the YJ Anon Meme ^_^_

_**Prompt:**_ _So we all know that Red Arrow and Artemis have a very Grr-IhateYou-I'mJealous-IDon'tTrustYou relationship and all but I'd think they'd have to work together at some point._

_They've got some time to kill and they're snarking away when one of them says a catchphase or something from somewhere and the other completes it. They're both stunned when they realise they have a common interest that's not archery/Ollie/the team._

_Cue bonding. Like brother-sister bonding. Over a fandom. Like, they meet every week to have fan-nights or whatever._

_Bonus if it's something REALLY dorky like the show Supernatural ("Bitch" "Jerk") or the Harry Potter books or, pfff, Marvel comics._

_Double bonus if they still dont like eachother other than when they're fangirling together. _

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen stood inside Roy's small apartment, with one hand in his pocket,the other scratching his head sheepishly. Counting to 10 mentally, Roy regained some of his composure.<p>

"Okay I understand, there's _maybe_ a threat in the mountain. But _she_ better not be here for what I'm thinking!" Roy said.

Shifting from foot to foot, Ollie sighed and said, "There's nowhere else she can go so she has to stay here for the time being."

Roy froze and tried to hold his temper. _Breath in the nose. Out the the mouth. _He chanted, _Through the nose. Out the- fuck that!_ Roy raged, "WHAT THE FUCK OLLIE!"

"Calm down _Speedy._" Ollie's companion said venomously.

"Don't tell what the hell I should do _Crock._" Roy replied just as venomously.

"Cool it you two! You don't like the situation? That's fine! But you need to get it together now until it's handled!" Ollie exclaimed. He quickly ran his hands over his face, and sighed deeply, "I'm going to leave her here with you and I'll be back in Sunday night. Is that understood?"

Artemis and Roy eyed each other in contempt, looked back at Ollie and slowly nodded reluctantly. Ollie nodded and them, raised his hand in a wave, and quickly ran out of Roy's apartment.

Silence filled the room. Artemis' eyes scanned his tiny apartment, and Roy glared at Artemis with 'I can't believe he did this shit to me' wrath. Artemis noticed his glaring, smirked and flounced over to the couch. She sat down and grabbed the remote. Scowling over her audacity, he snatched the remote back, sat on the far end of the couch, and switched on the T.V. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and finally spoke.

"Sooo what are we-" She was interrupted.

"Understand this Crock, I still can't stand your ass, but we are not, buddies, or chums, or whatever cracked out word Robin has for friend. We were just played by Ollie that's it." He stated.

"You're freaking crazy, you delusional freak!" She shouted at him infuriated.

"How the hell am I crazy 'Miss show up out of nowhere! Which infact is crazy! And not the good crazy! You're" He was interrupted by her chiming in , "Dingo ate my baby crazy!"

Time stood stil for what felt like hours. Roy stared at Artemis. Artemis stared at Roy. Roy licked his lips and sputtered, "...how did you know I was going to say that?"

Artemis replied just as slowly as Roy, "I'll answer if you do. At the same time on three." Roy agreed, and she counted down. They both said, "One-two-three! Dean. Supernatural. Season 3."

They looked at each in horror. They had something in common. Artemis recovered quickly and snatched the remote back from Roy's limp hand.

"Hmm. Supernatural? How very nice. One thing in common I wonder what's next? General Hospital? One Life To Live?" She said cheekily.

Frowning at her, Roy re-took the remote again and said, "Nope Supernatural is cool. I don't watch that kind of shit you do."

Artemis stared at Roy and huffed at him, "You need something to distract from your horrible personality."

Smirking Roy replied, "Most of the timeI find it hard to be in the same room as you."

Smirking back at him she said, "Now you're a gleek? Wow how much loserish can you get? I expected that from Wally."

Roy grabbed her arm and yanked her onto the floor. Without even looking at her, he stated , "Don't talk about him like that. Especially in front of me."

"Why? Is he your little boyfriend now? Should've guessed from how he reacted to me when I came around."

Roy counted to 10 mentally and managed to spit out, " If it's any of your damn business, as a matter of fact yes and if you fuck with him not only would you have me but you'll have Robin and the Flash to fucking deal with."

Scoffing at him she glared at him and kept silent. The two archers remained silent at the only noise to filter the room came from the T.V. Curiousity soon won her over and she asked, "Why Robin and the Flash."

He made eye reluctant eye contact with her. "Robin is his best friend dumbass. Robin will hospilatize you if you upset Wally in anyway, and the Flash is a giant papa bear, and will probably try to vibrate your head off."

She glared at him hard. "Jerk."

Smirk. "Bitch."

"Since you watch Supernatural, then you must now that Sam is totally useless now."

That got a response out of him. "What the fuck? Are you crazy. Robo-Sam is one of the best things to happen! Besides when Sam went all Butterfly Effect in 'Mystery Spot'.

"You must be crazy! Dean is the show stealer! He gets them out of all the situations and he's totally more badass then Sam!" She yelled.

"How about the fact the Sam does all the research! How the fuck does Dean know what to do, without Sam's research? Dean is not Dean without Sam!"

They kept arguing over the brothers for another 15 minutes until she randomly shouted, "We all know Dean tops Sam so there!"

Undeterred Roy powered on, "That's as obvious as how gay Puck is for Kurt!"

Artemis choked on her spit and swallowed her laugh. "No way, it's Pizes all the way!"

"Puckurt!"

"Pizes!"

Artemis crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at Roy.

Roy crossed his arms at turned his head away.

Silence reined for another 10 minuted until Artemis finally broke the silence once again. "On serious note Roy. I don't like you and you don't like me, but this is sorta fun...ish. Maybe we can do it again? Maybe next time Wally and Robin too?"

He stared her down for a moment then sighed softly to himself. "Maybe we can make a habit of it...as long as you can accept that fact that Destiel is totally pointless and a complete waste of a ship."

Grinning at Roy maniacally, "Now that is something we can both agree on."

* * *

><p>Maybe there will be more! But this is what I got now! Hope you enjoy!<p>

And please Read and Review! It makes me feel so much better if you let me know if the characterization is totally wonky or not! Critics lay it on me!


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis skillfully unlocked the front door with one of her arrowheads. Stealthily, she padded across the room from the door to the back of the couch. Just as she wondered where Roy was, a loud moan came from the bedroom.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

She flipped over the couch masterfully, then grabbed her taser from her left back pocket. Stepping softly, carefully she snuck up to the bedroom door. Her heart pounded hard and sweat dotted her forehead. A moan shattered the brief silence once again. Drawing in breath, she kicked open the door and held out the taser.

The couple on the bed quickly broke apart, with the bigger covering the smaller body with his own.

Artemis stared at the bodies.

And stared.

And stared.

And laughed.

Then guffawed.

"Really?" She gasped out, "I was actually worried about your ass for a second...and you're boning Wally!" She collapsed in laughter.

Wally blushed prettily, and pulled the covers up and over his head. Roy groaned in annoyance and glared down at Artemis. "Don't you have anything better to do? I was trying to have sex with him! Can I get back to that now please!"

Artemis glanced at Roy's body, paying extra particular attention to his biceps and replied offhandedly, "Sure I don't mind. But keep in mind this: His body is like a rum chocolate soufflé, if you don't thoroughly prepare first, he won't rise!"

Roy glared at Artemis aghast. He finally managed a reply, "First off that's not how it went and second, don't even think about watching!"

"Please as long as Puck loves his fat bottomed girls, I won't miss out on you and Wally fucking."

Strangely silent during the exchange, Wally poked his head out of the covers like a curious puppy and exclaimed, "Pizes Artemis? Should of figured but Puckurt is totally the way to go!"

Roy and Artemis stared at Wally flabbergasted. Roy's slight frown slowly became a 'This is why I love Wally so much smile' while Artemis' former smile slipped down into the Frown of Doom.

"I see why support Puckurt...you're a total bottom bitch like Kurt."

Wally instead smirked at Artemis, "Okay, but you can't argue the fact that you are a Santana."

Roy reaction, from Wally's point of view was gorgeous. Head thrown back, chiseled chest heaving, and biceps rippling. Artemis' face grew red and before she could start her fangirl tirade of justice, Roy intercepted quickly while moving on top of Wally's body while grinding their hips together lightly. Without stopping, Roy addressed Artemis nonchalantly.

"Off is the general direction in which I want to you to fuck right now. Understand?"

Roy then proceeded to assault Wally's neck as the small redhead's moans filled the room once more.

Artemis scrunched her nose up then turned on her heel and stalked out Roy's apartment.

"I WILL GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS FUCKER!"

* * *

><p>:3 holy shit - finished this ahead schedule and managed to post it up running on 2 hrs sleep in a 48 hour time frame!<p>

I was typing this out on my phone so please let me know if it doesn't flow right!

Hope you guys enjoy! And let me know if there's any mistakes and all. Critics you know what to do!


End file.
